Amor de verão
by JustYasu
Summary: Resposta ao Desafio de Verão - "Eles dizem que o amor de verão é passageiro. Mas algumas vezes o que começa como passageiro, pode levar até a coisa de verdade." Gossip Girl - Twoshot, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Resposta ao Desafio de Verão – Cor: Preto**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, blá, blá, blá... Felizmente para todos que não gostam de ItaSasu.

**Avisos:** Fanfic participante do desafio de verão. É yaoi. Se você não curte, só feche a página, por favor.

Por favor perdoem qualquer erro, eu revisei várias vezes mas sempre acaba passando algo.

* * *

><p><em>"Eles dizem que o amor de verão é passageiro. Mas algumas vezes o que começa como passageiro, pode levar até a coisa de verdade."<em>  
><em>Gossip Girl<em>

Apertara os olhos para ver melhor a cena: um loiro, com um chamativo calção laranja, corria atrás de um homem que era uma cópia dele, porém um pouco mais velho, sem aquelas estranhas marcas nas bochechas, por todo o perímetro da piscina do Hotel Lótus* enquanto uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos gargalhava em uma **cadeira** de praia ali perto. Temendo que aquilo fosse contagioso, começou a dar meia volta para correr para o quarto, mas quando começou a fazer isso deu de cara com seu irmão.

_Vamos Sasuke, você não pode vir à praia e ficar o tempo inteiro no quarto – disse Itachi olhando para seu otouto – o médico disse...

_Eu sei o que o Deidara estúpido disse – interrompeu Sasuke – por favor, nii-san, vocês sabem por que eu fiz aquilo e eu já disse que não vou fazer de novo.

_ "Deidara estúpido" é meu namorado – falou baixo o mais velho.

_Foda-se – Sasuke disse, mas arrependeu-se assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Itachi estava sendo o melhor, deixando de lado suas próprias coisas para cuidar do otouto tolo, fazendo de tudo por ele, não era justo brigar com seu irmão por algo que ele mesmo causara – desculpe, eu sei que Deidara só quer ajudar, sei que vocês todos se preocupam comigo, mas eu só...

_Não aguenta pessoas barulhentas – disse Itachi compreensivo – eu era assim, mas depois de anos andando com aqueles idiotas...

_Você se acostuma – e os dois sorriram. Completar frases um do outro era tão natural quanto respirar para os irmãos Uchiha. Faziam isso desde crianças.

_Vamos, baka otouto – disse Itachi fazendo o gesto de sempre, um peteleco na testa de Sasuke, fazendo esse revirar os olhos negros como o do irmão e fingir que odiava aquilo – Vamos dar um mergulho.

**(x.x.x)**

_BAAAKA-TOU-SAN – gritava o loiro correndo atrás do pai – você não devia ter feito isso!

_Naruto, foi brincadeira entendeu? BRIN-CA-DEI-RA – respondia o mais velho enquanto corria em círculos para salvar sua vida.

_Uma ótima brincadeira por sinal – disse Kushina rindo da cena que sua família estava fazendo.

_TRAIÇÃO! – gritou o loiro apontando para a mãe e arregalando os orbes azuis, dando tempo para Minato distanciar-se mais um pouco do filho – VOLTE AQUI!

O costume na família de Namikaze Minato era "aprontar" um com o outro. Desde ovos nos sapatos até baldes de água fria e talco no secador de cabelo. O que aconteceu não foi mais que isso, Naruto acordara pela manhã como um frango pronto para ser frito: com farinha pelo corpo inteiro. Depois de berrar tanto que foi ouvido até na área onde era servido o café da manhã e feito todos os hóspedes no hotel perguntarem-se quem era o "idiota com falta de sexo que não deixava as pessoas dormir em paz" e tomar um banho Naruto desceu e encontrou seu pai e sua mãe extremamente relaxados na beira da piscina, daí toda aquela cena.

Enquanto corria atrás de seu pai, Naruto observou dois morenos conversando a certa distância. Achou que eram novos hóspedes, já que não estavam ali ontem. Depois de algumas voltas em torno da piscina ele viu os dois aproximando-se, o que parecia ser o mais velho com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e o outro com uma expressão entediada.

Rapidamente esqueceu-os e voltou a gritar com seu pai.

**(x.x.x)**

Sasuke aproximou-se com seu irmão da borda da piscina, Itachi pulou imediatamente, mas o Uchiha mais novo planejava entrar mais vagarosamente, seus planos foram destruídos quanto foi atingido por _algo_ e caiu na água, **completamente** embolado com o ser que o havia derrubado. Depois de algum tempo de confusão em que Sasuke se perguntava quem seria burro o suficiente para não olhar por onde anda, "ou corre, no caso" pensou, emergiu junto com uma cabeça loira que ele presumiu ser o garoto que corria atrás do pai até alguns minutos antes.

_DOBE! – gritou Sasuke imediatamente, desferindo um golpe na cabeça do loiro que prontamente respondeu com um soco falando:

_TEME! Foi sem querer, você poderia ter esperado um pedido de desculpa, não precisava chegar baten... – Naruto não teve tempo de responder, Sasuke já havia lhe dado mais um soco, que fez o loiro submergir.

Embaixo d'água, o loiro puxou as pernas do Uchiha, fazendo esse afundar também enquanto o Uzumaki tentava subir sendo imediatamente impedido por Sasuke que segurou a cabeça loira submersa, sorrindo com as tentativas dele de voltar a respirar.

Depois de algum tempo, Sasuke achou que o castigo deveria acabar, puxou Naruto pelo cabelo loiro, este, depois de cuspir um pouco de água que havia engolido falou:

_Teme, eu podia ter morrido! Você tem algum problema?

_Humpf – foi a única resposta de Sasuke.

_Responde idiota! – mas Sasuke não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando Naruto atentamente, como se até agora não o tivesse visto realmente. Os cabelos loiros, a pele bronzeada, o corpo definido e os olhos azuis. Azuis como o céu lá em cima e como o mar ali perto, perdeu-se, quase se afogando naqueles olhos.

Naruto por sua vez, depois de tentativas infrutíferas de chamar a atenção do moreno, começou a olhar Sasuke também, um pouco mais baixo que o loiro, a pele clara contrastando com os cabelos negros e os olhos ônix, que puxavam, arrastavam para a densa escuridão. Naruto quase se deixou ser arrastado. _Quase._

O que pareceu uma eternidade para os dois não passou de alguns segundos de contemplação mútua. Então foi como se levassem um choque, cada um virou para um lado e fez cara feia.

_Sasuke, o que diabos você estava fazendo? – Sasuke assustou-se, por um segundo pensou que seu irmão havia percebido que ele estava admirando o loiro a sua frente. Mas não passou de impressão.

_Ele me derrubou na piscina! – respondeu exasperado apontando para um Naruto que tentava não rir.

_Então é Sasuke o nome do teme... – disse Naruto – Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto – estendeu a mão para Sasuke que a olhou com repulsa pensando no porque de o loiro estar fingindo educação, mas lembrou-se do seu irmão e estendeu a sua também.

_Uchiha Sasuke.

_Uchiha Itachi – o Uchiha mais velho estendeu sua mão também, que foi apertada pelo loiro, que disse, apontando para trás:

_Aqueles ali são meus pais, Uzumaki Kushina e o Namikaze Minato-baka – Naruto sorriu.

_Você usa o sobrenome da sua mãe... – disse Sasuke, como um idiota.

_Estranho não? – respondeu o loiro, colocando um dos braços para trás da cabeça e esfregando os cabelos enquanto sorria – Bem, a gente se vê Itachi, Sasuke-teme.

Dizendo isso, virou-se e saiu da piscina, andando até seus pais e, ao que parecia, contando entusiasticamente sobre os irmãos Uchiha, esquecendo-se do que seu pai havia feito de manhã.

**(..tempo passando..)**

Sasuke acordou na manhã seguinte junto com os primeiros raios de sol e, depois de virar na cama por algum tempo e amaldiçoar "aquela porra de sol na sua cara logo cedo", decidiu levantar e achar algo para fazer. Itachi não acordaria antes das 9hrs, isso tinha certeza, seu irmão era o ser mais preguiçoso do mundo pela manhã. Mas, agora eram apenas... 7hrs. "Caralho!" Foi o último pensamento do Uchiha antes de levantar da cama, por uma roupa, pegar um dos livros que trouxera e sair, deixando um bilhete para o irmão avisando onde ele fora.

**(x.x.x)**

Naruto colocara o relógio para despertar às 06h30min, assim daria tempo de por seu plano de vingança em prática. E seu pai pensando que ele havia esquecido. Calmamente vestiu um calção qualquer e sua camiseta laranja preferida e saiu pela porta.

**(x.x.x)**

Estava perambulando pelo hotel, procurando um bom lugar para ler. Havia finalmente avistado esse lugar e estava dirigindo-se para lá quando, virando em um corredor, foi atropelado novamente pelo loiro, fazendo com que os dois caíssem para trás e que suas coisas se espalhassem pelo chão.

_Parece que você gosta de me derrubar, hein dobe? – disse Sasuke, ainda no chão, enquanto pegava seu livro.

_Teme, você que aparece na minha frente o tempo inteiro! – respondeu Naruto enquanto levantava e estendia a mão para o moreno, que prontamente aceitou.

Naruto, depois de ajudar Sasuke a se levantar, abaixou-se para pegar uma sacola que havia caído de suas mãos com o choque. Qual não foi a surpresa do Uchiha ao ver que era um peixe.

_Você costuma comer peixe no café da manhã? – perguntou Sasuke, já que essa fora a única conclusão que pode tirar daquilo.

_Não – Naruto puxou uma das mãos para trás da cabeça, remexendo os fios loiros – é por causa do que meu pai fez ontem.

_Hm

_Vou te mostrar – e foi puxando Sasuke pela mão enquanto este resmungava:

_Como se eu quisesse ir dobe – mas não fez nada para se soltar.

Depois de subir alguns lances de escada, chegaram ao apartamento do loiro, que abriu a porta e entrou sem fazer **barulho**, o que Sasuke achou que seria impossível, já que Naruto parecia ser a pessoa mais barulhenta da face da terra.

Andaram até o quarto em que Minato e Kushina dormiam relaxados. Naruto pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio ao moreno, em seguida, andou até Minato, ergueu um dos braços deste e colocou o peixe ali, deixando o pai abraçado com um linguado. Rapidamente virou-se e arrastou o moreno para fora dali, até o salão onde serviam café da manhã.

Sasuke deixou-se ser arrastado, mas assim que entraram pelas portas de vidro, todos pararam para olhar e o moreno se deu conta de que estava de mãos dadas com Naruto. Corando, soltou-se rapidamente e murmurou um "dobe", Sasuke dirigiu-se a uma mesa vazia e sentou-se, esperando que todos parassem de olhar.

Naruto, por sua vez, foi até a mesa do Buffet, servindo-se de alguns pães e frutas, que levou até a mesa onde Sasuke se encontrava e depois voltou para buscar duas xícaras de café. Com leite para si e preto para Sasuke.

_Coma – disse sentando-se a frente do moreno.

_Eu podia ter me servido sozinho – respondeu o Uchiha, mas pegou um pão de queijo mesmo assim.

_Eu sei – Naruto falou simplesmente – mas achei que você não fosse querer todos te olhando enquanto levantava buscar algo.

_E como sabia que eu gosto de café preto? – Naruto sorriu

_Você faz o tipo de pessoa, sabe – coçou a cabeça no gesto típico – sério, calado. Não consigo te imaginar tomando um suco de laranja ou café com leite.

Depois dessa Sasuke sorriu e tomou seu café. Achou que estava começando a gostar do loiro a sua frente.

Sasuke estava distraído conversando com Naruto e não percebeu a aproximação de seu aniki.

_Parece que vocês não querem mais se matar – disse Itachi, colocando na mesa seu prato e seu café. "Preto", Naruto notou.

_O dobe não é tão idiota quanto pensei que fosse – respondeu Sasuke

_Mas o teme é mais burro do que eu pensava – Naruto falou sorrindo e foi imediatamente encarado pelo "olhar mortal Uchiha" de Sasuke.

_Eu te elogiei, você deveria no mínimo agradecer ou calar a boca, se isso for tão difícil.

Itachi apenas sorriu, murmurando "bakas", enquanto voltava a comer e ignorava os dois garotos.

Então o ambiente começou a ter um leve fedor peixe e Sasuke e Naruto souberam que tinha dado certo. Minato, seguido por Kushina, encaminhou-se para a mesa deles, sob olhares de reprovação.

_Acordei abraçando um peixe – falou calmamente enquanto se sentava – tem ideia de como isso foi acontecer? – olhou para Naruto, que sorria enquanto demonstrava um súbito interesse no seu pão com geleia.

_Minato, você sabe que mereceu – disse Kushina, sorrindo para o marido.

_Decida de que lado você está Kushina – disse Minato, fazendo voz severa, mas sorrindo. Seu filho fora criativo, pelo menos.

Itachi entendeu o que havia acontecido e lançou um olhar reprovador a Sasuke, que foi logo dizendo:

_Eu não tive nada a ver com isso!

_ Teve sim! Você foi junto teme, não minta – disse Naruto falando um pouco mais alto.

Sasuke limitou-se a resmungar em resposta ao loiro e, dirigindo-se a Itachi, disse:

_Nii-san, quer que te espere?

_Não, vou sair depois. Kisame ligou avisando que estão todos aqui perto. Vai querer ir comigo?

_Não, mas avise quando estiver indo – E levantou-se, dirigindo-se a saída.

_Você vem dobe? – falou o Uchiha mais novo olhando para trás.

Naruto rapidamente levantou-se, deixou seus pais tomando café com Itachi e saiu atrás de Sasuke.

**(..tempo passando..)**

Estavam sentados na areia, conversando sobre tudo. Sasuke podia não admitir, mas Naruto estava lhe fazendo muito bem. Já não andava depressivo, como Itachi havia apontado ontem à noite, quando voltara da casa onde seus amigos estavam hospedados e encontrara Sasuke rindo sozinho de algo que Naruto havia feito durante a tarde que passaram juntos.

Já era noite quando falaram de ir embora e, depois de levantar-se, Sasuke estendeu a mão para Naruto, que aceitou. Deixaram o toque prolongar-se mais do que o necessário, quase inconscientemente.

Depois de andarem alguns metros, entraram no hotel e o loiro fez questão de levar Sasuke até a porta, mesmo ouvindo os protestos deste.

_Pronto dobe, agora você tem certeza que não serei atacado por algum maníaco tarado do corredor, pode ir – falou Sasuke, sarcástico, encarando o loiro.

Naruto, em vez de responder, simplesmente se aproximou do Uchiha, fazendo esse recuar levemente assustado para a parede, até senti-la nas costas. E o loiro continuou aproximando-se, sem nunca deixar de encarar Sasuke, então roçou seus lábios nos dele, experimentando, esperando a reação do moreno. Este não a esboçou, mas quando Naruto começava a se retirar, sentindo-se rejeitado, o Uchiha finalmente se moveu.

Sentindo um **carrossel **de emoções, como borboletas no estômago, certa sensação de perigo, felicidade, desejo, Sasuke colou seus lábios aos do loiro, selando um beijo e os dois fechando os olhos. Não demorou até Naruto pedir passagem, queria explorar a boca de Sasuke e esse, entrando na guerra silenciosa, se deixou levar. Os dois buscavam dominar aquela dança que não se limitava a bocas, mas se estendia até as mãos de Naruto, pousadas uma nas costas do moreno, puxando-o para si o máximo que podia e a outra perdida entre os fios negros, e as de Sasuke, que se encontravam no pescoço do loiro, ora subindo até os cabelos loiros, ora acariciando as marcas no rosto de Naruto. Passou pela sua cabeça o pensamento de que isto o fazia parecer uma raposa, mas quando o loiro o puxou um pouco mais esqueceu o que estava pensando e se perdeu nas sensações. Separaram-se apenas pela necessidade de oxigênio, mas repetiram o beijo algumas vezes.

_Dobe – murmurou Sasuke, tendo sua voz abafada por Naruto, que sorria _bem_ perto de si.

Naruto segurou Sasuke mais um pouco, num quase abraço e depois o soltou, ainda sorrindo.

_Até amanhã – disse virando-se e indo até o elevador.

Sasuke respondeu resmungando como sempre, o que fez Naruto sorrir mais ainda.

O moreno deixou-se ficar ali, esperando a respiração voltar ao normal e o rubor que sabia ter no rosto sumir. Nunca havia sentido aquilo beijando alguém. E ele sequer podia definir _aquilo_. Entrou no quarto desejando que seu irmão estivesse dormindo, mas encontrou-o sentado no sofá, com seus óculos de leitura e um livro qualquer no colo.

Ao ouvir o **rangido** da porta, Itachi levantou os olhos e encontrou seu otouto meio descabelado, com os lábios um pouco inchados e um leve rubor nas faces.

_Parece que se divertiu com Naruto hoje – disse com um sorriso de canto nos lábios – e eu, achando que estava te deixando de lado, te esperando para irmos comer algo...

_Nii-san, não faça eu me sentir culpado porque eu não fiz nada de errado – falou Sasuke olhando para Itachi.

_Estava brincando, só cheguei alguns minutos antes de você otouto – abriu um pouco os braços, gesto esse que fez Sasuke andar até o sofá e se aconchegar no irmão.

_Eu te amo – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

_Eu também te amo – respondeu Itachi apertando um pouco mais Sasuke nos seus braços.

Ver seu irmão feliz era tudo o que queria depois daqueles dias em que Sasuke tentara se matar. Precisava lembrar-se de agradecer ao loiro por isso.

_Você está fedendo a Naruto – disse o Uchiha mais velho com um risinho.

_Cale a boca – respondeu o mais novo com um leve soco no irmão.

Sasuke adormeceu depois de algum tempo. Itachi levou-o para cama e deitou ao seu lado, como costumavam fazer de vez em quando. Adormeceu logo, ouvindo a respiração do seu otouto.

**(x.x.x)**

Naruto sentia-se capaz de **compor** uma sinfonia digna de Beethoven, mesmo sem saber tocar qualquer instrumento. Quando entrou no apartamento, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, já teve que ouvir sua mãe acertar na mosca o motivo da felicidade.

Seu pai soltou um "finalmente" e voltou ao que estava fazendo. Pareceu que Minato havia derrubado suco na sala e Kushina estava o fazendo limpar.

Naruto sentou-se ao lado da mãe, deixou-se ser abraçado por ela e ficou ajudando-a a irritar seu pai com exclamações do tipo: "faltou aquele cantinho" e "você não está fazendo isso direito". Sua noite terminou em risadas, como na maioria das vezes.

**(..tempo passando..)**

Quando Sasuke entrou com Itachi na área de refeições, Naruto já se encontrava lá então não soube bem como reagir. Mas não precisou pensar muito, já que assim que seus olhos se encontraram, o loiro levantou e foi até os Uchiha, depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios do mais novo e sorrindo para Itachi enquanto os conduzia até a mesa para comerem.

As pessoas olharam, mas não falaram nada e isso não afetou nenhum deles.

Depois de comerem, Minato e Kushina decidiram ir mergulhar e Naruto não se mostrou interessado, portanto acabou ficando com Sasuke e Itachi.

Estavam sentados todos na sala do apartamento alugado pelos Uchiha. Naruto e Sasuke abraçados e Itachi em outro sofá lendo, quando o celular tocou.

_Deidara... – disse o moreno mais velho. Naruto e Sasuke puderam ouvir alguns gritos vindos do celular de Itachi – estou aqui com os bakas – os outros dois viram que o Uchiha mais velho já havia conversado com o namorado sobre eles – não Deidara, não é um ménage – a voz abaixou um pouco enquanto o Uchiha sorria – claro que vou – mais algumas palavras – levo eles sim, não se preocupe, beijo.

Quando desligou o telefone, viu que Naruto e Sasuke estavam encarando ele.

_Que conversa é essa de "levo eles"? – perguntou Naruto

_Mais importante: essa história de ménage? – perguntou Sasuke – Deidara enlouqueceu?

_Você sabe como ele é – respondeu Itachi – e vou levar vocês comigo, Kisame chamou todo mundo para passar a tarde com eles.

_Claro que sei como ele é – resmungou o Uchiha mais novo – o que não sei é como você aguenta ele.

Itachi ignorou Sasuke, levantou se espreguiçando um pouco e foi trocar de roupa. Naruto levantou-se também e falou que ia até o apartamento dele trocar-se também. Sasuke era o que mais demoraria, portanto combinaram que Itachi e Naruto iam esperar na garagem.

Naruto, depois de ter se trocado, desceu até a garagem e encontrou Itachi encostado em seu carro**, o moreno estava vestido com um calção e uma blusa preta, com o símbolo Uchiha em uma das mangas. Não entendia todo esse amor pelo símbolo do clã, mas não fez comentários, encostou-se em uma das colunas e sorriu para o moreno mais velho.

_Naruto – começou Itachi – eu queria falar com você.

_Eu imaginei – respondeu o loiro.

_É sobre Sasuke... – continuou o Uchiha.

_Agora você vai dizer que não quer que eu machuque seu otouto e que seria melhor se ficássemos separados? – perguntou Naruto hostil, tentando adivinhar as intenções de Itachi.

O moreno ficou em silêncio antes de responder.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Sim, peguei o nome emprestado dos livros de certo semideus por aí.

** A autora não disse o nome porque não entende nada de carros. Imagina aí um preto, caro e bonito.

Está horrível, eu sei D: Mas eu me esforcei e como diz o meu pai: "Nem que atrapalhe, o importante é participar!"

A verdade é que eu tinha planejado uma Oneshot, mas acabou que achei que ficaria grande demais e dividi. Eu fiz pra ser comédia mas pode ser que não tenha ficado engraçado então não sei. Acho que era só isso rs

bjbj (do Shiki também)


	2. Chapter 2

_Repetindo..._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, blá, blá, blá... Felizmente para todos que não gostam de ItaSasu.

**Avisos:** Fanfic participante do desafio de verão. É yaoi. Se você não curte, só feche a página, por favor.

Por favor perdoem qualquer erro, eu revisei várias vezes mas sempre acaba passando algo.

* * *

><p><em>_Agora você vai dizer que não quer que eu machuque seu otouto e que seria melhor se ficássemos separados? – perguntou Naruto hostil, tentando adivinhar as intenções de Itachi.<em>

_O moreno ficou em silêncio antes de responder._

_Não, eu queria te agradecer – isso pegou o loiro de surpresa. Não imaginava os Uchiha _agradecendo_ ou _desculpando-se_ a não ser que o caso fosse grave – Sasuke não quer que ninguém saiba, mas umas semanas depois de nossos pais morrerem ele tentou se matar.

_S-sério? – perguntou Naruto, arregalando os olhos, Itachi acenou afirmativamente antes de continuar.

**Flashback on**

"_Eu não deveria estar vivo. Não quando meus pais tinham morreram. Não quando só eu sobrevivi. Nem no funeral pude ir, que tipo de filho eu sou?"_

_Fora tudo muito rápido, estava ouvindo música, seu rosto encostado na janela quando viu uma luz muito forte e não sentiu mais nada. Acordou no hospital uma semana depois, Itachi estava sentado ao seu lado._

__Nii-san – disse com a voz fraca – o que aconteceu?_

__Um acidente – respondeu seu irmão o olhando nos olhos._

__E... e... – Sasuke não conseguiu de perguntar, mas seu irmão entendeu, como sempre._

__Eu sei que é difícil, mas estão mortos._

_O Uchiha mais novo nada respondeu. Na verdade, depois disso, só falava o essencial._

_Começou a ir para a escola assim que teve alta, não suportaria ficar em casa sozinho. Ignorava todos à sua volta, remoendo as palavras que o levaram a procurar a velha corda na garagem. As palavras que o levaram a pendurá-la na escada e depois a atá-la no seu pescoço._

__Desculpe, nii-san – e pulou._

_Itachi viu Sasuke assim que entrou em casa. O irmão ainda estava vivo, via pelos espasmos que este estava sofrendo, mas não por muito tempo. Correu até a escada e cortou a corda, não se preocupando com a queda que Sasuke sofreria, isso era o de menos. Melhor algumas costelas quebradas do que um irmão morto._

"_Escuridão... é assim a morte?" pensava o Uchiha mais novo quando sentiu a pressão em volta de seu pescoço diminuir e seus ossos baterem duramente no chão e uma dor intensa no pulso esquerdo. "Merda, quem é o idiota que quer me salvar? Não vêem que eu não tenho salvação? Eu só quero a escuridão, me deixem ir"._

_Itachi lutava para acordar o irmão enquanto este lutava para morrer. Mas o Uchiha mais velho levou a melhor. Sasuke, de repente, abriu os orbes negros encontrando-se nos braços de Itachi, que chorava sobre si._

__Baka otouto – disse Itachi olhando para o mais novo – o que diabos você estava fazendo?_

__Te poupando da minha presença – disse o mais novo – eu sei que você me culpa pela morte deles._

__Você é idiota Sasuke? – falou Itachi – O que te levou a crer que eu te culpo? Por Deus, eu te amo mais que tudo na minha vida, você só pode ser uma anta por não perceber isso._

__Me... ama? – Itachi não havia dito isso depois daquele dia – mesmo depois daquilo?_

__É claro – disse sorrindo Itachi – e se algum dia você duvidar disso ou tentar se matar de novo, EU mesmo te mato._

__Também te amo – Sasuke riu e estendeu o braço para o mais velho, secando suas lágrimas._

**Flashback off**

_Ele se sentiu culpado por ter sido o único a sobreviver no acidente de carro, pelo menos foi o que Deidara disse, e tentou se enforcar – Naruto viu que esse assunto era doloroso para o Uchiha mais velho – por sorte cheguei em casa no momento que ele pulou da escada. Desde então ele tem conversado com um psicólogo, mas ainda não era o Sasuke de sempre e você o está fazendo voltar a ser, então obrigado.

O Uchiha sorriu e Naruto ficou sem saber o que falar, portanto murmurou "de nada". Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, quando Sasuke apareceu. Entraram todos no carro e foram até a casa de praia de Kisame, onde estavam reunidos os amigos de Itachi.

Quando Itachi estacionou na parte de trás da casa (a frente ficava virada para o mar) já pode ouvir os gritos e risadas. Seus amigos eram, realmente, muito barulhentos. Achou que Naruto iria se dar bem com eles, principalmente com Deidara.

Entraram direto, indo para a sala, de onde vinham os gritos. Encontraram Deidara e Sasori discutindo sobre a arte, pra variar. Itachi deixou seu otouto e Naruto e foi cumprimentá-lo, puxando-o de perto do ruivo e beijando-o intensamente, o que só fez aumentarem os gritos. "Realmente idiotas" pensou o moreno.

_Olha o que temos aqui! – falou um cara que Sasuke conhecia bem – Itachi-chibi e... Quem é você?

_N-naruto-ttebayo – respondeu o loiro, nervoso.

_Naruttebayo? Por Jashin, que porra de nome é esse? – gritou o homem enquanto Sasuke rolava os olhos.

_Naruto, esse é Hidan – disse Sasuke para o loiro ao seu lado, que parecia desconfortável com o homem – ele é um idiota.

_Sasuke-kun, cadê sua educação? – falou uma voz ao pé do ouvido(?) de Sasuke, que sentiu duas asquerosas mãos o abraçarem. Aquela era a pessoa que, com certeza, ele mais odiava.

_Me larga sua cobra nojenta – disse Sasuke, enquanto se soltava e ia, inconscientemente para perto de Naruto.

_Ok, ok – disse o moreno esquisito, que mais tarde Naruto ficou sabendo chamar-se Orochimaru, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição – mas você sabe que não pode me evitar para sempre, né Sasuke-kun?

O Uchiha recusou-se a responder, mas pegou um vaso que estava mais perto e jogou no homem que começava a se virar.

Quando pensou que ia atingir seu alvo, algo pulou e agarrou o vaso, impedindo-o de quebra-se na – e com sorte _a_ – cabeça de Orochimaru.

_TOBI IS A GOOD BOY – gritou ele, erguendo o vaso acima da própria cabeça.

Naruto desatou a rir e Sasuke ficou pensando como seu irmão conseguia aguentar tantos idiotas reunidos.

**(..tempo passando..)**

Estavam parados na porta do apartamento que os Uchiha haviam alugado esperando Itachi abrir a porta.

_Hey Sasuke, vamos ver um filme lá comigo? – perguntou o loiro.

_Por que não podemos ver aqui? – respondeu o tapado do Sasuke.

_Porque eu acho que seu irmão quer um pouco de privacidade – tentando falar baixo, Naruto respondeu.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e corou um pouco por não ter percebido antes, Itachi e Deidara pareceram estar alheios ao que os dois conversavam, mas o Uchiha mais novo sabia que eles tinham escutado.

_Err... Nii-san, vou ver um filme com Naruto, depois eu volto. – disse já se virando e puxando o loiro consigo, enfiaram-se de volta no elevador e foram até o andar desejado. Ao entrarem no apartamento perceberam que Kushina e Minato ainda não tinham voltado (conveniente, não?).

Sasuke, assim que Naruto fechou a porta, o empurrou para a parede, beijando-o intensamente. Foi correspondido com a mesma intensidade enquanto Naruto agarrava seu pescoço e perdia suas mãos nos fios negros. Sasuke desceu suas mãos, uma parando nas costas do loiro e outra erguendo sua perna e a colocando em volta de si, deixando Naruto sentir sua ereção.

Naruto puxou a camiseta que Sasuke usava para cima, arrancando em seguida a sua própria, os corpos quentes se tocando, aumentando o desejo. Voltaram a se beijar, com maior intensidade que antes, quando Naruto separou sua boca da de Sasuke abruptamente. Antes que este começasse a ter ideias erradas sobre rejeição, pegou a mão do moreno e puxou-o para o quarto, trancando a porta assim que passaram por ela.

_Para o caso de eles voltarem – disse o loiro ofegante quando Sasuke lhe laçou um olhar inquiridor.

O moreno sorriu levemente, então empurrou Naruto para a cama, dessa vez descendo seus lábios ao longo do corpo do loiro, deixando sua língua levar Naruto à loucura. Foi descendo ainda mais, fazendo um caminho de fogo pela pele do loiro, tirando o restante da sua roupa de uma vez, só então parando para admirar o corpo do loiro. A pele mais morena que a sua, os músculos definidos, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração ofegante, os cabelos loiros levemente molhados de suor e aqueles olhos azuis que quase o levaram a perdição na primeira vez que se viram e que agora, como da primeira vez, o puxavam para si, para se afogar ali.

_**Lindo** – disse sorrindo antes de cair de boca.

**(..tempo passando..)**

Minato e Kushina chegaram tarde da noite, encontraram duas camisetas jogadas logo na entrada, a porta de Naruto trancada e alguns estranhos sons vindos lá de dentro.

_Eu vou entrar e matar aquele idiota do Sasuke – disse Kushina, irritada – o que ele pensa que está fazendo com a pureza e a inocência do MEU Naruto?

_Kushina, por favor – replicou Minato – você não acredita _mesmo_ que Naruto é puro e inocente, né?

_Não me diga que ele já...? – perguntou a ruiva para o marido, espantada.

_Claro – disse Minato sorrindo.

_Então agora é que eu entro lá e mato _Naruto_ por ter TE contado e me deixado sem saber disso – e foi marchando em direção a porta, mas foi quase imediatamente segurada por Minato.

_Ele me contou porque não se sentiu confortável pra contar pra você, a mãe dele, entendeu? – disse Minato no ouvido da esposa – e talvez possa ter sido o seu "inocente e puro" filho quem começou tudo.

**(Enquanto isso...)**

_Itachi... – disse Deidara afastando o namorado de sobre si – Não tem problema ter deixado Sasuke com aquele loiro?

_Deidara – respondeu o moreno – ele deve estar se divertindo nesse exato momento, agora dá pra você calar a boca?

_Hn – resmungou o loiro fazendo beicinho – eu preocupado com _seu_ irmão e você me irritando.

_Você deveria ter outras preocupações no momento – disse Itachi com um sorriso sacana brincando nos lábios – como _isso_ pro exemplo.

_Ahn... I-itachi – gemeu Deidara, quando sentiu o dedo de Itachi entrar em si sem aviso prévio. Ele realmente amava aquilo. Sexo com Itachi era, falando modestamente, estar no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo.

Mas ele também sabia exatamente como enlouquecer o Uchiha mais velho. Permitiu-se um sorrisinho enquanto tirava o dedo de Itachi de dentro de si e o olhava nos olhos para começar a levar Itachi a um ponto de inexplicável prazer.

**(..tempo passando..)**

Passaram-se duas semanas de felicidade intensa para Sasuke e Naruto. Mas, assim como tudo, o verão acaba e as férias também. Itachi e Deidara se veriam novamente assim que o Uchiha voltasse para casa, Sasuke e Naruto não.

Encontravam-se parados. Simplesmente parados um em frente ao outro. Olhavam-se nos olhos e deixavam tudo fluir apenas por ali. Não trocaram e-mails, isso não ajudaria em nada, eles precisavam de contato físico. Não havia porque criar esperanças. Era ali que se separavam, "talvez não para sempre, afinal sempre existe a possibilidade de talvez, no futuro... Não", Sasuke não se permitiu terminar o pensamento, mas repetiu para si mesmo: "Não há porque criar esperanças". Não era um conto de fadas. "Nada de '**Era uma vez...**' e 'E foram felizes para sempre' para mim" pensou Sasuke "Sem príncipes, bruxas, maçãs envenenadas e feitiços que terminam a meia-noite."

Agora cada um voltaria para sua vida, Naruto para seu monte de amigos e Sasuke para os poucos que tinha: Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo.

Itachi estava esperando Sasuke no carro, entendia que isso estava sendo difícil para o irmão. O loiro havia, inconscientemente e sem permissão, invadido o coração do seu otouto e agora ele estava preocupado com o que seria depois disso.

Naruto e Sasuke se aproximaram e colaram suas bocas, selando novamente um beijo. Dessa vez de despedida. Mas nem por isso deixaram de brigar por dominância, as línguas chocaram-se, mas já conheciam o caminho por entre a boca um do outro, cada canto foi visitado novamente. As sensações não paravam, percorriam os corpos como ondas elétricas. As mãos estavam tentando agarrar algo do outro para levar consigo e infelizmente não foi possível. Separaram-se por falta de ar e disseram, finalmente:

_Tchau dobe.

_Tchau teme.

Assim deram-se as costas e saíram andando, como se aquilo fosse normal, como se fossem se ver de novo. Mas não iam e sabiam disso.

Sasuke entrou no carro e deixou uma lágrima rolar, apenas uma e só. Itachi nada comentou sobre ela. Alguns minutos depois seu otouto conversava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**(x.x.x)**

Naruto, por sua vez, deixou muitas lágrimas rolarem. Sua mãe simplesmente afagava seu cabelo, o deixando chorar.

**(..tempo passando..)**

Sasuke havia pensado em Naruto todos os dias do resto das férias _e_ durante as aulas. Seis meses desde as melhores férias da sua vida. _Seis malditos meses_ e ainda sentia falta do loiro. "Maldito dobe" pensou pela quinta vez naquele dia enquanto caminhava para casa. Suigetsu fazendo um barulho desgraçado ao seu lado e Sasuke tentando ignorá-lo. Tinham um trabalho para fazer e ele estava pensando em _como_ conseguiria agüentar aquela anta a tarde inteira.

Quando passaram pelo portão da mansão Uchiha, Sasuke viu um carro estranho "algum empresário querendo falar com o nii-san".

_Suigetsu – o garoto calou a boca, olhou para ele e Sasuke apreciou por alguns momentos o tão esperado silêncio antes de continuar – meu irmão deve estar recebendo alguém importante então tente ser educado e **não** faça barulho.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas continuou falando sem parar sobre como Karin era perfeita, então o moreno apenas revirou os olhos e continuou a andar. Ao entrarem na casa sua paciência já estava no limite.

_Cala a boca Suigetsu! – exclamou irritado antes de perceber que havia um silêncio incomum no recinto. Ergueu os olhos e viu seu irmão, sentado no sofá conversando com um loiro e uma ruiva realmente familiares então seus olhos encontraram os orbes azuis que eram sua perdição e ele estancou. Arregalou os seus e ficou sem reação.

_Qual é teme, fica todo esse tempo sem me ver e nem para me dizer oi? – disse o loiro passando a mão pelos fios loiros, como era seu costume.

_Sasuke, quem são esses? – perguntou Suigetsu apontando para as pessoas na sala.

Finalmente Sasuke pareceu sair do transe, andando até Naruto, que abriu os braços para recebê-lo.

_Dobe! – disse o moreno, desferindo um soco contra o outro, que não perdeu tempo e revidou. Mas depois de alguns socos e chutes, os olhos encontraram-se de novo e eles então se beijaram, deixando que toda a saudade e o tempo que passaram separados fluíssem ali, naquele instante, como se não houvesse mais ninguém presente.

_Alguém pode me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo nessa porra de casa? – exasperou-se Suigetsu, parecendo trazer os dois para a realidade.

_Sasuke, quem é aquele idiota? – perguntou o loiro apontando para Suigetsu.

_Idiota é a sua mãe – cometeu o erro de responder o garoto, sendo imediatamente fuzilado por um par de olhos assustadores que ele percebeu serem da ruiva ali na sala – Pensando bem, sua mãe não é nem um pouco idiota. Uma pessoa muito boa, na verdade, posso ver pela postura dela e pelo jeito com que ela prende o cabelo e...

_Suigetsu, cale a boca – falou o Uchiha mais novo lá no canto – dobe, aquele é o Suigetsu. Suigestu, esse é o dobe.

_Yo, dobe – disse Suigetsu pondo fim naquele silêncio.

_Mas alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke para os homens que não tinham pronunciado nem uma palavra desde que ele entrara na sala: Minato e Itachi.

_Minato está se mudando para cá – respondeu o Uchiha mais velho.

_Bem, não para cá sua casa, mas _para cá_ sua cidade – falou Minato enquanto repetia o gesto do filho, a mão passando pelos fios loiros atrás da cabeça.

_Isso ele entendeu, Minato-baka – pronunciou-se Kushina.

_Eu sei, só achei importante deixar bem claro.

_Teme, agora eu vou para a mesma escola que você e tudo – disse o loiro sorrindo.

_Mas, seu pai não tinha uma empresa importante e tudo o mais? – perguntou o moreno para Naruto, meio confuso ainda com essa história.

_Por que você acha que demorou seis meses, hein idiota? – respondeu Naruto – e meu pai pode comandar a empresa de qualquer parte do mundo. Foi só fazer uns ajustes.

_E você sabia de tudo – afirmou Sasuke olhando para o irmão que acenou positivamente – baka-aniki, por que não me contou?

_Se não desse certo, você iria ficar triste. Até mesmo Naruto não sabia até pouco tempo – respondeu Itachi.

_Isso é verdade dobe? – olhou inquiridor para Naruto.

_Tudo, eu juro – foi o que bastou para Sasuke pegar Naruto pela mão e o arrastar escadas acima, fazendo o loiro corar furiosamente.

_E o trabalho Sasuke? – perguntou Suigetsu quando ele já estava na metade dos degraus. Sasuke parou, como se estivesse ponderando a questão e por fim respondeu:

_Foda-se – e continuou subindo. Os presentes lá embaixo puderam ouvir Naruto resmungando e depois uma porta sendo fechada e trancada.

_Bem, acho que Naruto não vai voltar com a gente – disse Minato pondo-se em pé como se aquilo fosse perfeitamente normal.

_Se ele quiser, o que eu duvido, levo ele depois – disse Itachi pondo-se de pé também e apertando a mão estendida de Minato.

_Suigetsu, né? – disse Kushina apontando para o garoto parado ainda perto da porta que acenou afirmativamente – quer carona?

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente que sim e Kushina acenou para o primogênito Uchiha antes de saírem da sala.

"Idiotas" pensou o moreno enquanto ia até a segunda sala e sentava-se na sua poltrona preferida, colocava os óculos e puxava um livro para o colo.

**(x.x.x)**

_Sasuke, o que devem estar pensando – disse Naruto, levemente corado.

_Foda-se o que eles estão pensando e você cala a boca – disse Sasuke empurrando Naruto abruptamente para sua cama, prometendo a si mesmo que faria Naruto implorar por qualquer coisa que quisesse como punição por ter ficado tanto tempo longe.

Beijou-o com luxúria, lentamente. Experimentando o gosto daquela boca. Ficou satisfeito por ser o mesmo de que se lembrava. Desceu sua boca pelo pescoço do loiro, deixando suas marcas ali, interrompendo o processo para retirar a camiseta que Naruto usava, marcando então também o peito e o abdômen dele. Sorriu de canto quando viu que Naruto realmente iria se entregar totalmente a ele e que poderia fazê-lo implorar por si.

_Por que você tá com essa cara? – perguntou o loiro quando Sasuke parou as carícias.

_Você vai ver – e sorriu um pouco mais, realmente isso seria divertido.

* * *

><p>Está aqui. Eu tinha escrito lemons inteiros (pervertida), mas acabei optando por não colocá-los porque não eram relevantes na história, o que diminuiu consideravelmente o tamanho.<p>

Acho que não tem muita coisa pra falar aqui, então só... Obrigada por lerem.

bjbj


End file.
